


Business and Pleasure (Revamped)

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Thor, Genderbending, Major Illness, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh he owed you one? So that's how you got your pay back? You sleep with him?" Steve roared, throwing her down onto the floor, where she landed with a loud thud. "Have you forgotten already Toni? You don't sleep around for free! You and I both know that you couldn't pay for this apartment without Thor's help! And this is how you repay him?"</p><p>"Steve stop you don't-" Toni began, holding back tears against the onslaught.</p><p>"You're sleeping with Loki for Christ sakes! This isn't some game Stark! He's the enemy, and unless you start getting something we can use out of this," Steve reached down, gripping her throat tight with one hand. "You better drop him."</p><p>____<br/>This is the same basic story line as the original Business and Pleasure, however this version is much more clean cut. It's going to likely have shorter chapters, which will result in there being more, however it will also result in less frequent updates.<br/>I will not yet abandon the original story, as it is already written out and just requires a little more editing. But understand that I will be dedicating more time to this story, and a lot of things will be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Business and Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136817) by [GeoffrytheButtler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler). 



 Toni wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she headed off the stage, men cat calling after her and trying to steal a quick pinch of her soft skin. She dodged their advances with ease, most of them too drunk to keep their focus on her for too long. As soon as she was out of their sight they were locked onto the next busty girl taking her clothes off for their entertainment. It was a dirty job, but it paid well. Especially in Toni’s case.

 The young woman stole a glance to one of her frequent patrons, a tall, and well-built blond with eyes as blue as she had ever seen. He sent her a wink as she smiled, the young woman turning her face back to the bar tender, who supplied her with a water. The boss prohibited drinking on the job. She downed the water in one go, the light catching the sweat on her skin and making it dance, bright, multiple colors changing her in seconds.

 She was beautiful, with deep brown hair that came just past her shoulders, skin that was always slightly tanned despite the cold of the New York winters (a perk of being the boss’s favorite, getting to attend when he goes on special business trips to the islands), and cerulean blue eyes. With a body to top it all off, she was a rare beauty, and one who could be bought at the right price.

 The woman sighed softly to herself as she looked around the bar, something quite out of the ordinary catching her attention. A young girl, one who was much too young to be in a place like this, was walking around the club,  stopping every so often to speak to the dancers, the ones who weren’t occupied, at least.

 She had pale skin, with long black hair that stopped just short of her behind, which was covered along with the rest of her body by a tight, black jumpsuit. Even if she hadn’t been talking to the girls, Toni could have easily guessed she was not a simple patron. The woman was curious, and began to approach the girl, but she was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

 “You’re back on Stark, let’s go.” The club owner said, grabbing her roughly by the arm. She shot a look to her patron, who was too occupied with another dancer to be of any help. She felt a small twinge of jealousy, but it was quickly overturned when she was shoved up on stage, having to catch herself on the pole in front of her to stop from diving head first into the crowd of men before her. The song switched over, and she quickly fell into step with the beat.

 

 

 “Listen little girl, if you want to get any dish on Thor, why don’t you go bug Stark?” Hela had to suppress the urge to slap the woman in front of her for her complete rudeness. She probably didn’t know who the younger girl was, and thus, her ignorance was excusable. For now, at least.

 “Stark? Who is Stark?” The young girl asked, and the older woman pointed an overly manicured nail at the woman dancing, who was busy collecting dollar bills from her patrons with her teeth. Hela scoffed. She went to turn to the woman who had directed her, but she was already busy with a client.

 The raven-haired girl huffed, her immaturity shining through for a moment, before she made her way over to the bouncer. “Excuse me sir, but could you direct me to Ms. Stark’s dressing room? I need to speak with her privately.”

 “Down the hall, third door on the left. Can’t miss it.” The large man said, giving the girl a once over. “Aren’t you a little young to be here?”

“Aren’t you a little too large to be wearing such a tight shirt?” Came the girl’s retaliation, and the man was too stunned to say anything. Hela took her victory in stride, making her way to the woman’s dressing room. She found it with ease, just where the bouncer said it would be. It wasn’t locked, so Hela was allowed to simply walk right in. However, she wished she hadn’t.

 The room looked like a tornado had come through it; with clothing-if you could call it that- strewn across the floor and furniture, making it look like the woman’s wardrobe had thrown up. She kicked at a skimpy bra, and a bottle rolled out from underneath it. If Hela didn’t think she would get herpes from touching it, she would have picked it up to see if there was any left. She moved past the bottle, careful to watch her step for any further obstructions. She made her way over to the vanity, which was covered in makeup, all of it looking brand new.

  _Thor must really take good care of her_. Hela thought, staring at the make up with utter curiosity. She had never seen the appeal of makeup, at least, nothing beyond some foundation and a little cover-up here and there. Her boss had always told her she was a natural beauty, and having grown up in a house of men, she never learned how to use the gunk. Instead, she simply grew to dislike it, think it worthless and something that women used only to try and get men to sleep with them. Case and point, from what she could see her.

 Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and she turned around to see Stark entering the room. She obviously had no idea the girl was there, as she began to undress rather quickly once the door was closed. Hela didn’t bat an eyelash. She cleared her throat rather loudly, enough to catch the woman off guard and reward the younger girl with a surprised yelp.

 “You scared the shit outta me.” The woman said, clutching a hand to her chest as she held her top up. Not that it would have made much of a difference had it been off. “Who the hell let you back here kid?” Was the woman’s next question, and now it was Hela’s turn to be surprised.

 “Kid? My name is Hela Laufeyson, I am no kid.” The girl said.

 “Tch, who spit in your froot loops this morning?” The older woman entered the room further, digging through the pile of clothing on her bed and picking up another outfit. “You want something kid? Because despite what you may have heard I don’t swing that-“

 “I’m here to ask you a few questions about a man named Thor Odison.” Hela said curtly. Stark turned her head partly towards the girl, but kept her bust forward.

 “What about him?”

 “He’s a frequent patron at this establishment, is he not?”

 “Sure.”

 Hela had to remind herself to be patient. “Do you ever speak with him personally?”

 “I prefer not to mix business with personal affairs.”

 “So that’s a no?”

 “You know, you ask a lot of questions.” Stark moved across the room, over to the vanity where Hela stood. The young girl moved out of the way, watching as Toni removed some of her makeup.

 “I’m a lady who needs answers.” Came the reply.

 “Look, yeah, Thor’s a regular here, no I don’t talk to him about his personal affairs, and I really don’t like people prying into mine. That enough answers for you?” Hela could sense the woman’s patience growing thin, and she knew she had to tread lightly on her next few questions. _Fake it till you make it._

 “Well, no actually,” The raven-haired girl said, leaning against a wall. “You see, Thor’s kind of causing some trouble for my boss, Loki, Loki Laufeyson? Name sound familiar to you at all?”

 A verbal answer wasn’t necessary. The hesitation was slight, and if it had been anyone else who wasn’t trained in the art of lying, it would have likely gone unnoticed, but the small pause Stark made as she layered on more red lipstick was enough for Hela to get her answer. “The name sounds familiar, but like I said, I don’t get involved in Thor’s personal affairs.”

 “You two seem to be well enough off that you are on a first name basis.” Another hesitation, but this one was out of aggravation. Hela had to hold back her smirk as the woman before her shifted herself, so that she now sat fully facing the girl.

 “I could say the same thing about you and Loki.” Stark said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 “What have you heard about him?”

  Stark smirked.

 “Depends, how much does it mean to you for you to find out?”

The young girl sighed almost inaudibly, before pulling out a roll of money tied together with a rubber band.

 “We’ll discuss price once you tell me what I need to know.”

 Stark stared at the cash with wide eyes. It wasn’t often that she ever got to see that much cash in one place, even on a good night.

“Your name?”

 “Toni Stark.”

 “Affiliation with Thor?”

 “He’s my boss.”

 “How often do you see him?”

 “Depends on the week.” Toni had turned back to her vanity at this point, digging through her drawers for some more product for her hair.

 “Give me a rough estimate.” Hela said.

 “Like, two, three times? Four on a good week.” Toni answered. She found her mousse, and began working it through her hair. A knock at the door let her know that she was expected to return. Now. “Gotta go kid, need anything else?” She asked, standing up and adjusting her bra and thong once more.

 “No, that’s all.” Hela unwrapped a few large bills from her wad, and handed them off to the dancer before her. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Stark.” The exchange was made, and Hela exited the room without another word.

 Toni watched the girl leave, taking the money and hiding it in her drawer. Thor would definitely be hearing about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela gets a little lesson in people pleasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD A NEW CHAPTER HOLY SHIT DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER ONE OF THESE FOR A LONG WHILE LOLS

 “Hela, back so soon?” Loki’s voice reached the girl’s ears as she removed her shoes at the front door. She looked up, her eyes falling onto the tall man before her, who approached her dressed in his usual attire. He sported a nice deep purple suit, which brought out the already bright color of his green eyes. His dark hair was slicked back in its usual style, and his lips were brought back in a wide, friendly smile. He would be quite handsome, had it not been for the blood spatter that covered his suit. Hela looked him up and down, before turning back to her previous task, now working on removing her coat.

 “Yes, seems that the ladies at Vision aren’t exactly the most informative on their higher ups. Probably got their brains injected into their buttocks.” She mumbled, and the man near her laughed, before pulling her in for a hug. She resisted the urge to scream and fight him off, but she didn’t relax into the touch.

 “Oh Hela, you always were a lady of compassion.” He said, stroking her hair as he cupped her face in his hand. “But really, no one was of help to you today?”

 Hela pulled her face away, offended by the gesture. “Actually,” She began, thinking back to the woman she had spoken to earlier that day. “There was one woman who was quite helpful. Toni Stark. From what I saw and heard, she’s Thor’s favorite, and he simply loves to spoil her.”

 “So Thor has a weak spot for pretty girls, eh? Should have seen it coming, growing up, he was always quite popular with the ladies.” Hela couldn’t help but notice the way he smiled a little too tightly. “Yes, always the ladies’ man he was.” The man said, before turning away from Hela. “Find Ms. Stark, get her alone again, and see if you can’t get a little more information out of her.”

 “Loki, she won’t speak to me anymore. She’s already got her suspicions, and I’m pretty sure she’s already gone and told Thor-“

 “Well of course she has! He is her boss, after all! If a young woman comes in and begins to ask some suspicious questions, she’s going to want to warn him.” Loki said, keeping his voice friendly as he turned on his heel, now moving towards Hela. The girl backed up slightly.

 “But if you bring her someplace less public, make her feel safe, it’s easier for her to open up to you. You know the strategy Hela, now use it.” The man smiled as he spoke, voice low and somewhat menacing. The small girl nodded, absorbing the information, and once more dodged another display of affection as Loki tried to pat her head. Again, he laughed, standing straight and heading off, probably to change and shower. He reeked of blood and sweat.

 

                “What time do you get off tonight?”

                “Usually never.”

                “I wasn’t talking about that. I meant what time do you leave?”

                “Not until closing, why?”

                “Would you like to get something to eat afterwards? Courtesy of my boss.”

Toni looked up from her mirror, peering at Hela’s reflection. They were once more in Toni’s dressing room, the woman getting ready for her next set. It had been a few days since Hela had shown her face around the club, and Toni had simply figured the girl hadn’t gotten anything useful, and had given up. And yet here she was, dressed now in a way too tight dress and heels that were much too tall. Even Toni had to draw the line somewhere, at least, with younger girls. Toni had come into her profession at a young age, a little older than most girls, but young all the same. It wasn’t a story she enjoyed sharing, or thinking about. Thankfully, no one cared to ask.

“Why are you being so nice to me? Trying to get more information about Thor outta me?”

Hela tilted her head a bit, feigning innocence. “No, I just wanted to offer you a nice meal, is all. Despite what Thor does for you, it doesn’t seem like he does it often.” The girl was right; Toni was a bit on the thinner side, despite all that Thor did for her. It was a result of long hours and often times a lack of sleep. Toni suffered a bit from insomnia, which is why working the night shift was best. That, and plenty of alcohol. She was still hesitant to take up the offer, however.

“How do I know this isn’t some dirty trick to just get me alone and then kidnap me, use me to get something from Thor?”

Hela snorted, “Please, what Loki wants from Thor is much more than you could give us. Now, will you take the offer or not?” The two girls watched each other a moment, the lack of trust hanging heavy in the air.

“Fine. Three am, meet me at the back door.” Toni said, and Hela smiled to herself. She nodded, before bidding the other woman farewell and heading out, deciding to avoid using the main exit. She had seen an associate’s of Thor’s in the main lobby, and preferred not to strike up a bar brawl.

Toni hung back in her room a few more minutes, delaying the amount of time she would have to spend being outside with all the men.  It was a Sunday, so she knew it would be the usual crowd. More quiet, as well.

                When she felt that it couldn’t be delayed further, she walked out, heads turning all towards her, men hurtling cat calls her way. She paid them all equal attention, flashing a beautiful smile or a tousle of her hair in one direction or the other. The men ate it up. She made it to the stage, the next song beginning as soon as her hands reached the pole. She tried to lose herself in the music, ignore the lingering doubt that hung in the back of her mind.

 

“Glad to see you didn’t decide to stand me up.” Toni looked to her left, seeing Hela standing beneath the dim light of a streetlamp, casting sharp shadows on her soft face. She now wore a long trench coat, but Toni could still see the heels beneath the long fabric.

“Course not. I’d hate to break dinner plans.” The woman said, before looking at her bare wrist. “Or, breakfast plans, more like it.”

“Let’s go, shall we?” Hela said as she began walking down the street, opposite the direction of the club. Toni ran to keep up, wincing in pain with each step. Stilettos lost their comfort after the first fifteen minutes or so. “Don’t worry. It won’t be too much farther.”

                “Where are we even going? Not a lot of places open at this hour.” Toni said, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

“That’s what you think.” Hela responded, keeping her pace. She walked quickly, a smile creeping across her face at the sound of pain Toni seemed to emit with each step. Another five minutes, and they finally reached their destination. Toni looked up at the place as if it were paradise.

The glowing neon sign read, _Fenny’s Feasts_ , and Toni had to stop herself from laughing. “Fenny’s Feasts? You’re joking right? What, is this some cheesy little kids place?” The woman asked, but stopped dead when she noticed the glare Hela was giving her.

“Far from it, darling.” The girl pushed open the twin pair of doors, and loud music blasted its way out, reaching Toni’s ears with a roar. Hela seemed unfazed, simply walking with an air of confidence. Toni tried her best to follow suit. It was dimly lit inside, and it only now occurred to the woman that the windows had been tinted black. She kept an eye on the small girl in front of her while still trying to take in her surroundings. Her heels clicked against the tile floors, which were illuminated by the different colored lights that flashed above the pair. They made their way to the dining room area, and Toni saw the tables were packed with people, and the decorations were, quite risqué, even for Toni’s liking. Chains and whips, the occasional feather duster, and cages, with both men and women dancing inside of them. The people appeared to be having a good time, making nice with the half-dressed waiters and waitresses. The atmosphere screamed sex, but still, there was something else that Toni could pick up, something that she couldn’t quite recognize.  She felt a tugging on her sleeve, and she looked down to see Hela pulling her towards a pair of steel doors, where the waiters and waitresses were coming and going from.

Toni followed, still looking around as she did. They reached the doors, and went through the one that read, “In”. The mood shifted again as the two were now surrounded by clanging plates, shouting, heat, and the smells of a dozen different foods at once. Toni’s sensory glands were set into overdrive.

“Ey, Hela! There’s my girl!” Hela looked over to see her brother Fenrir, his long black hair pulled away from his face to better reveal his handsome features. Strong jaw, jagged nose, great eyebrows, gorgeous smile, and a great build- even Toni couldn’t deny how handsome he was.

“Fenrir! I’ll be in the usual spot, prepare the usual for me and my guest, would you? Oh, and two screwdrivers.” Hela said, a small smile twitching at her lips. Fenrir simply responded with a wink and a smile of his own, before going back to his original task. The girl maneuvered Toni through the kitchen with ease, leading her finally into a quiet back room. It was much different from the outer shell, multiple tables being replaced with only one long one, covered with an elegant white lace table cloth, and cherry oak chairs. Bouquets of flowers graced the table with their presence, and ceramic plates were already set out before the chairs, with silverware wrapped up in cloth napkins.

Toni suddenly felt afraid to take another step into the room, lest the illusion be shattered and she wake up in her bed, in her rundown apartment in Manhattan.

“Come, take a seat.” Hela said, making her way into the room and taking her seat quickly. Toni  made her way into the room with delicate steps, taking the seat across from Hela. The girl unwrapped her silverware from her napkin, setting it in her lap neatly. Toni watched as she did, and followed suit.

They sat in silence for a few moments, studying each other, until a waitress finally interrupted the silence with her entrance.

“Good evening miss Hela, and her guest.” The woman greeted as she set down a glass before each woman of what appeared to be orange juice. “Your food should be out in a short while, is there anything I can get you while you wait?”

“Just some rolls, please.” Hela said politely, and the girl practically curtsied as she left the room. Toni watched her leave in absolute awe, before Hela’s voice caught her attention. “It’s an act of respect, you know. To curtsy or bow while leaving in the presence of a superior. You should try it, sometime.”

Toni glared at the girl across from her, but said nothing. She didn’t owe this girl anything, not respect, and certainly not a response. Instead, she picked up her drink and began to gulp it down, hoping it would work to calm her nerves. They sat in silence a few minutes longer, until the rolls arrived.

“Please, help yourself.” Hela said, motioning to the cloth covered basket in the center of the table. Toni eyed her suspiciously, but reached across the table and pulled the cloth to one side gingerly. The smell of buttered rolls wafted to her nostrils, and her stomach immediately growled. She tool the top roll and placed it on her plate.  She began to slowly pull it apart with her fingers. “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned.”

Toni shot the smirking girl a harsh scowl, before taking a small bite of the roll. It practically melted in her mouth, and she had to stop herself from moaning in pleasure. She took another bite, larger this time, but just as satisfying.

“Fenrir is quite the artist with baking, and cooking. He started up this place a few years ago, and it’s been on the rise ever since.” Hela explained, picking up a roll for herself and picking it apart much like Toni did, however, she simply set down the small pieces that she tore off the soft bun on her plate, manicured nails tapping against the ceramic ever so often, with the quietest intent.

“Fenrir’s your brother?” Toni asked, swallowing down the last bite of her roll. The girl across from her nodded solemnly, her green eyes capturing Toni’s.

“Older, as you’ve probably guessed. Very protective, very loving, very, very, dangerous.” Hela said, and Toni shifted in her seat a bit. “Would you like to know how he got those scars?”

                “Lady Hela, your meal is ready!” A booming voice interrupted what would-have-been conversation, and Toni turned around in her seat to see Fenrir entering with a cart of food, his scars looking much more menacing in the darker lighting. “For the guest, a nice, minted mushroom turkey ragout,” The man spoke quickly as he placed a silver-dome covered plate in front of Toni, removing it with such finesse that she thought she might just faint. “And for my favorite little sister,” Fenrir walked over to the girl in question, a wolfish grin on his all too kissable lips. “Her favorite, breaded chicken with a side of fried potatoes and freshly cut haricot verts, dressing on the side.”

                He lifted the silver dome to reveal a plate of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, smiley face fries, cut green beans, and barbecue sauce in a small dish on the side. Hela looked like she was about to break the plate over his head. “Enjoy, ladies!” Fenrir said as he kissed the top of Hela’s head, nearly missing her swing at him, and ducking his way back into the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

                Toni avoided the other girl’s wrath by keeping her gaze locked on her own plate. The meal looked absolutely tantalizing, but Hela seemed to be a woman big on manners, and Toni didn’t want to anger her further by eating too soon.

                “What, something wrong with it?” Toni’s head shot up to see Hela reluctantly beginning to eat, using a knife and fork to cut up her chicken nuggets, and dip them in the barbecue sauce. Toni shook her head, picking up her own knife and fork and beginning to cut up her food. She brought a small bite to her lips, trying not to drool all over herself as she did. The food was magnificent; it took all her willpower not to wolf it down.

                “It’s delicious, really.” Toni said, once she got a moment to speak. Hela smiled.

                “I would hope so, Fenrir is simply amazing in the kitchen. He cooked all our meals when we were small.”

                “Mom and dad not around to make dinner, huh?”

                Hela’s face suddenly went stoic, and she stared down at her plate. “No. They weren’t.” The girl stabbed one of her chicken nuggets with a little more force than necessary, and Toni took that as the hint to drop the subject. “How long have you been working for Thor?”

                Toni’s stomach turned at the mention of her boss’ name. “I don’t think it’s very polite to talk about work at dinner, do you?” She asked. Hela’s face fell a little more, and Toni shifted again in her chair. “Ten years.”

                “So you started with him when you were, what, thirteen?” Hela asked, careful not to spook the woman. Toni nodded slightly, cutting herself another piece of chicken.  “How did you meet him?”

                “Friend of a friend.” Toni said, and stuffed her face with a few bites of food.

                “You ever think about leaving the business? You know, settling down, having a few kids, living the white picket fence life?”

                Toni laughed haughtily. “Me? Settling down? Forget it. I’ll be doing this thing for a while, and after I’m done here, I’m sure Thor will find some other use for me.” She took a long swig of her “orange juice”. “He always has uses for his leftovers.”

                “Is that how he allows you to see yourself? As leftovers?”

                “No, just,” Toni’s lips suddenly felt dry, and she licked her lips, trying to wet them. “Just, I should go.”

                “No, please stay!” Hela said, watching the woman as she began to get up, gathering her coat and purse. She was losing her; she needed to think quickly, but what could stop her from leaving? She struggled for words, and she could only listen as the woman thanked her for the meal, but really, she had to go. It was late, and she was tired; she needed to get some sleep. She turned around, moving towards the kitchen doors, but just as she was about to exit, a tall figure entered, catching her off guard. Hela cursed herself. It was Loki, looking handsome as ever with his long black hair slicked back, a gorgeous smile painted on his pale lips. Hela thought she heard Toni’s panties drop to the floor.

                “Yes, Antoinette, please stay,” Loki said, advancing on the young woman who slowly retreated backwards, her eyes unable to pull themselves from his. “I would love to sit down and speak with you.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey another updated in the last 50 years. Another should be coming soon. I'm feeling inspired.

                Hela wanted to kill herself.

She sat there, patient as possible, watching Loki charm his way to Toni’s heart. But still, Hela remained observant; these were all skills she would need to learn to use in her own time, if she was to one day inherit Loki’s empire. She was next in line for the crown, as Fenrir wasn’t exactly the type, and Hela’s younger brother Jormund- well, he was a different story all together. Hela focused her mind back on the conversation at hand, careful to watch for the small things: Loki’s tone, his posture, small touches of comfort, all of it was soaked into her mind as soon as she saw it occur. And some of it she wished she could forget.

                “You have the loveliest eyes, Ms. Stark.” Loki said, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind the woman’s ear. She smiled, looking down at the table as she tried to stop herself from grinning too wide. Loki flashed her a smile of his own, tilting her face back up towards his. “And that smile, it’s enough to make the stars burn with jealousy.”

                “The stars already are burning, Loki. They’re literal balls of fire.” Hela grumbled.

Toni giggled softly to herself, unable to pull herself from Loki’s gaze. “My, Mr. Laufeyson-“

                “Please, call me Loki.” Another smile.

                “Well, if that’s the case, I should offer you the same courtesy of allowing you to call me Toni.”

                Hela nearly threw up her dinner.

                “As I was saying, Loki, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special.” The woman reached across the table and laid her hand on his own, running her fingers over his many rings. All very expensive, and all very deadly. He watched her pensively as she circled the one on his middle finger, a gold band with a large emerald embedded in its center. One of his favorites.

                “Well, darling, that’s not the only way I know how.” He said, and Toni felt a sudden warmth on her thigh. She looked down, seeing his hand resting there, daring to go further. “And I would love to show you sometime.”

                Toni stopped, looking at the man longingly. She dropped her gaze back to his hand, shaking her head. “As, lovely as that sounds, Loki, I’m afraid I’m going to have to pass up the offer.”

She removed his hand politely, placing it back in his own lap. “Thank you both, for the wonderful dinner, and absolutely wonderful evening, but I’m afraid I really need to get back home.” She stood, smiling at both Hela and Loki, before saying her goodbye and walking out. Loki watched her go, before pulling out his cellphone and making a quick call.

                “Yes, the young brunette leaving Fenrir’s restaurant, the one in the silver stilettos. Give her a ride back to her apartment, would you? She’ll give you a fake address, but just drop her off where she says. I’m sure she’ll be able to handle herself from there.” Loki then hung up, turning to Hela as he placed the cell phone in his coat pocket. “All in all I’d have to say that went pretty well, wouldn’t you?”

                “Well? You really didn’t get too much out of her, Loki.”

Loki laughed. “Oh but Hela, I didn’t need to. I simply needed her to want me. Which wasn’t as hard as it seemed. Poor thing was practically eating out of my hand.” The man stood. “Now come, it’s way past your bed time, isn’t it?”

                “You’re not funny, Loki.” Hela said, standing and putting on her coat as she skulked past him. He chuckled low, and followed after her, leaving the candles to burn down to the wick.

 

 

                “Toni, you’re back late! Is everything alright?” Mrs. Jarvis, Toni’s landlord, was the first to greet Toni once she hit her floor, and the older woman frowned as she looked down at her watch.

                “Everything is fine, Mrs. Jarvis, I got some dinner with an acquaintance.” Toni said, smiling at the woman. “Now, what are you doing up? It’s only five in the morning, you should still be sleeping.” She began to help Mrs. Jarvis back into her room.

                “Oh you know me, ever since Walter passed I haven’t slept well. I heard some movement in your apartment, I went to go check on you and make sure you were okay, but it was just your young gentleman friend. He’s been worried sick about you.” Mrs. Jarvis sighed, and was quick to see Toni’s face go pale. “Oh, Toni, you look flushed, is everything alright?”

                “Yes, yes, I’m perfectly fine. I should go, and you should get some rest. I’ll see you later Mrs. Jarvis.” Toni said, shuffling the old woman back into her apartment, and bracing herself for what was to come. She removed her heels before entering, hoping that the man inside would be asleep and she could just sneak in.

                She wasn’t that lucky. She barely got her key in the lock before the door flew open, and Toni was pulled into the apartment, the door slammed shut behind her. It masked the loud thud her body made as she fell to the ground, heels skittering across the floor.

                “And where have you been, my love?” A deep, masculine voice asked, and Toni struggled to get to her feet before the voice could knock her down again. “You got out of work at three a.m. It’s now,” The voice paused to look at his watch, giving Toni enough time to get up and turn around and face her attacker. He was a tall blond, with broad shoulders and a terribly handsome face. He towered over Toni, being well over six feet and having a frame like a body builder in training; only the best for Thor’s right-hand man.

“Four fifty-seven. It doesn’t take you an hour and fifty-seven minutes to walk back to your apartment.” The man approached her, looming over her. She immediately shrunk back, her hip hitting the counter and shooting pain up her side, diverting her attention, which did not help her situation. “So I will ask you again,” he grabbed her arm, jerking her to him. “Where, were, you?”

                “I picked up an extra job on the walk home, Steve.” Toni said as she met his eyes, wanting nothing more than to get away from them. Steve continued to stare her down. She had to distract him.

“But, the last guy wasn’t nearly satisfying enough.” She reached up with her free hand to push back a loose strand of hair that had fallen into Steve’s face. “Nothing compared to what you could give me,” She stood up on her tip toes, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. His breathing hitched a bit, and she smiled. She continued, kissing him fully, and she could feel his death grip change to a lover’s hold, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him, his hands slipping beneath her skirt and making small circles on her thighs as he made his way upwards, finding her, pawing her through the fabric.

“This one’s on the house.” She said, and Steve smiled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

 

                Toni awoke the next morning alone, the only sign her lover had been there being a small package on the already made side of the bed. She sleepily pulled loose the ribbon, removing the top of the box and pulling back the tissue paper to find a silver two piece, made up of a silver bra covered in beautiful rhinestones, and a thong- if it could even be called that. She smiled to herself, placing the outfit back into the box and getting up to make herself something to eat.

                She settled on some eggs and toast, seeing that she needed to go grocery shopping sometime within the next few days. She picked at some fruit while she cooked, and her mind drifted back to last night’s meal, and Loki. She wondered if his cum tasted as sweet as the strawberry she was eating. It was a possibility. He looked like a well-fed man, and one who indulged in only the finest delicacies. He probably ate meals in different countries. Toni didn’t know too much about the rival boss; Thor made sure she was kept in the dark about most of their affairs, and she knew how trouble she could get into for even being in his territory. But as long as no one found out, she was in the clear. And who’s to say she didn’t just “accidentally” roam into his territory again, find herself walking down a dark alley when someone, Loki, comes up behind her, and he pushes her up against a wall and takes her right then and there...

                The smell of burning eggs tore the woman from her fantasy, and she immediately returned to the task at hand, desperate to ignore how wet her panties had suddenly become.

 

                The incessant buzzing of her phone awoke Hela that morning, eyes blurry from sleep. She struggled to read the caller ID, but she finally gave up and pressed the green answer button. “Hello?”

                “Good morning, sunshine,” Loki’s voice poured out over the phone, overly enthusiastic considering what time of day it was. “Have you dragged yourself out of bed yet?”  

Hela looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, the large, red numbers reading 5:54 AM. She sighed into the phone, wanting Loki to know just how angry she was at him.

“Yes, I’m just getting up now. What can I do for you, oh master of mine?” She could hear her boss’ low chuckle, before he muttered something she couldn’t quite catch. But she didn’t have time to ask him what it was.

“Just get dressed and come outside. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes; you and I have some errands to run.” And with that, Loki hung up, leaving Hela in utter silence. She sighed again, puling herself out of her warm bed. She avoided tripping on the many stuffed animals that littered her room, all gifts from Loki. She would never admit how much she adored them.

The young girl found her way to the mirror, gazing at it for a moment. She looked at her dark hair, currently frizzy and tangled from her slumber. Her green eyes were too light for her creamy complexion. She needed to get her eyebrows done. Her lips looked too full, too young. That was always the problem.

Despite her sixteen years of age, Hela looked twelve. Her body was the only thing that gave away her true age, but besides that, round cheeks and dimpled smile did nothing to help her cause. She glared harshly at herself, before picking up one of her many makeup kits and getting to work.

Hela threw on a pair of jeans and a nice, deep purple blouse, one that showed a little too much cleavage to be called classy, and a pair of boots. Grabbing her jacket as she went out the door, she made her way to the front gate, nodding politely at some of the guards as she passed, each one holding some type of illegal, heavy grade weaponry.

As he said, Loki was waiting outside, right on time. He had chosen the Lamborghini today. She got in, the classical music immediately turning down as she got inside. Loki smiled from behind the wheel, his long hair tied back in a loose pony tail, some pieces left to hang in his handsome face. He sported a more casual outfit this time: a navy blue v-neck with some dark wash jeans. Hela gave him a curious look; Loki always dressed well, even for mundane errands. This was different.

“Was there a ‘casual Monday’ memo that I didn’t get?” She asked, pulling on her seat belt as the car was set in motion. Loki chuckled as he shook his head.

“Oh no, darling. I just felt like my regular suit and tie wouldn’t exactly fit the errands that we need to run today.” Loki said, grinning wolfishly.

“Which are?”

“Pick up some groceries, order some more ammo for the compound, get gas, do a little reconnaissance-“

“Reconnaissance? On who?” As if she even had to ask.

“Now, Hela, it’s rude to interrupt when one is talking.” The man said, giving Hela a stern but loving look out of the corner of his eye. “But since you are oh so eager to know, I would like to do a little catching up with our good friend Toni.”

Hela rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. Why are you so obsessed with this woman? You have one dinner with her two weeks ago, and suddenly she’s the center of your attention.”

“You’ll understand in good time, Hela.” Loki said as he grabbed a baseball cap from the glove compartment. He parked the car in a nearby parking lot, not bothering to pay the meter. Loki had most of the cops tucked away in his pocket. Hela handed him an old sports coat from the back seat, before they both got out, heads down and walking quickly. They would be entering enemy territory soon enough, and they needed to be careful not to be easily recognized. Hela wished she had dressed better for the occasion.

Hela quickly took in her surroundings, looking at the terribly shady buildings, her eyes struggling to read some of the faded street signs. She didn’t recognize the area, but she didn’t really need to ask where they were going.

“Hang a left up here.” Loki said beneath his breath, just loud enough for only Hela to hear. She avoided eye contact with the other people on the street, knowing they were staring the pair down, trying to figure out where they had seen them before. They took a left, before Loki slowed their pace substantially. Hela slowed to match his, her hips swaying a bit as she began her languid pace.

“Ah, there she is. The lady of the hour.”

Hela looked up, seeing Toni walking out of her apartment with Steve, who Hela was easily able to recognize by his short blond hair, and large physique.  Steve pulled Toni to him by her arm, the woman stumbling forward into him. Steve muttered something into her ear, before placing a soft kiss on her temple, and walking across the street to his car. Toni stood there as he drove away, and even with the distance, Hela could see the young woman’s legs shaking. As soon as the car was out of sight, Toni began walking, opposite the direction of Loki and Hela.

The pair didn’t say anything as they walked after the young woman, keeping her in sight but remaining far enough away so that they wouldn’t be recognized. A million questions were running through Hela’s mind, but she wasn’t sure how she would get answers.

 

Toni’s body was aching in pain, but she was glad her bruises weren’t anywhere visible. Thor would have Steve’s head if he left a mark. That didn’t stop the blond from shoving her around, though. And it wasn’t like Toni could go to anyone about it; it was her word against Steve’s.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, instead focusing on her tasks for the day. She had a few hours to kill before she could expect a call from Thor, so she might as well do a little shopping. Thor had given her a credit card for spending however she liked, however it was monitored very closely. If she bought anything that he found worthy of investigating, he would. And that didn’t always result in the greatest of outcomes.

Still, she didn’t push her boundaries often. She made her way into a small clothing store, the windows blocked off with gates. The clerk greeted her with a genuine smile, knowing exactly who she was once she entered the door.

“Toni! I didn’t think I would be seeing you this week!” The man grinned, waving her over to the counter. “How’ve you been, beautiful?”

Toni took his invitation, leaning gently on the class counter, filled with a number of colorful hair accessories. “I’ve been better, Samuel. How about yourself?” She gave the man a quick once over, “I see the wife has been feeding you well?”

Samuel laughed, patting his stomach. “Ah yes, She knows how to keep a husband happy. You should come by for dinner some time! You could use a little meat on you.”

Toni shook her head. “Thanks but no thanks, I’m afraid I can’t afford to gain another pound without everything falling apart.” She said. “So what did you get in for this week? I’m curious to see what new designs I get to show off around town.”

 

Loki and Hela ducked into the small store while Toni was speaking to the clerk. The store was small, giving the pair few places to hide. They moved themselves behind a large rack of clothing, Hela pretending to browse through the downright gaudy patterns. Hela resisted the urge to shoot Toni a look of genuine surprise that she would be caught dead in a store like this.

“Follow me.” Samuel glanced out the window a moment, and then at Hela and Loki, who quickly turned to pretend to be looking at a pair of leggings. Samuel lead Toni into the back, constantly looking back over his shoulder. They went into a small room that said “employees only”, which looked as a typical stock room would, with many boxes stacked upon one another, and some suitcases set off to the side. Samuel stooped down, pulling out a few black packages. He opened one, which revealed a gorgeous dress, with nice, bright colors and a low plunge down the back. The tag hanging off of it was that of an expensive clothing brand, and Toni smiled to herself.

Toni picked out a few pieces at random, going with what she liked and what she knew would fit They didn’t have time for her to try them on.

“That’ll be three hundred even, love.” Samuel said, and Toni pulled the cash out of her purse. He didn’t bother to count it. He stuffed everything into a black bag, and then put that into a cheap plastic bag.

“Thanks Sam. Have a good one.” Toni took her purchase and walked quickly out the door, making sure to check for any possible cops outside before she left. She paid no mind to the other people in the store. Loki and Hela watched her as she left, before taking off after her, just as they had come in. Quietly, and unnoticed. Samuel got out of the back just as they went out the door.

 

“We’ve been following her around for an hour Loki, please tell me what else we could possibly need to know about her?” Hela whined softly, playing with the stirring straw in her drink. They had stopped in a nearby coffee shop, one that Toni was a regular at. Loki knew this from the fact of upon entering, the barista instantly recognized her, and Toni didn’t even have to order her meal: a medium coffee, black, with a fresh croissant. Loki and Hela simply ordered one coffee, with one cream and two sugars, and a small hot chocolate, with a shot of hazelnut. Loki loved his hot chocolate.

Toni sat herself down at a table in the corner near the window, back to the wall so she could people watch. Hela and Loki sat in a darker corner of the shop, careful to stay out of her line of sight. Loki sipped on his hot chocolate carefully, watching Toni as she pulled apart the croissant as she ate. “She’s waiting for someone.”

Hela looked at her boss curiously, before glancing back at Toni. “Who could she possibly be waiting for? One of her clients?”

“No, definitely not. She’s waiting for a friend. Possibly an acquaintance. You see, Hela, she wouldn’t have gotten food if she was waiting for a client. At least, not something so messy. See how she’s pulling apart her food like that? She has her napkin on her lap, but she’s still careful. She wants to make sure that she is still clean kept. Same with her coffee. You might not know this, but coffee isn’t exactly the most appealing thing to smell on someone’s breath when you’re fucking them.” Loki explained, and Hela followed each item of interest, careful to keep her looks brief and inconsistent.

“So who could it be?”

Toni jumped at the sudden sound of her phone ringing, and she dug through her purse to find it. The caller ID read private, but Toni already knew who it was. “Hello?”

“Toni, how’s my favorite girl doing?” Thor’s voice drawled out over the phone. Toni resisted the urge to role her eyes.

“Oh I’m doing well, sir, and how are you?”

“Darling, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Thor? Sir is so formal,” Toni could only picture the look on his face as he spoke, his deep blue eyes soft, sincere, lips curving ever so slightly into a smile as his eyebrows furrowed together, making him seem so innocent. A façade. “And I’d like to think that what we do is anything but.”

“Yes, sir,” Toni said, making her voice just as sweet as his. Hela watched the woman as she leaned forward, elbows on the table as she twirled one piece of hair between her fingers, a slight smirk on her lips. “But I also like to think that we have an agreement to keep business and pleasure,” She paused for dramatic effect, listening to the way his breathing hesitated, if only for a moment. “As two very separate things.”

“How about this, then? You join me for dinner tonight, say, six o’clock. We’ll discuss something along the line of business, say, for example, a possible change in your place of employment, and then, after dinner, we’ll go back to my place and indulge in some pleasure. Does that sound good for you?”

Toni tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Change of place of employment... What brought this up? Unless Thor had heard about Loki skulking around, which wasn’t doubted, there was really no reason for her to move clubs, was there?

“Toni? You still there, love?”

“Uh, yes, I’m here. Six o’clock sounds wonderful. I assume you’ll pick me up from my-“

“No. I’ll text you where I will be retrieving you. Goodbye for now, Toni.” Toni heard the line click, and she tried to hide the confusion on her face. He couldn’t know about her dinner with Loki and Hela last night, right? He might have heard from Steve about her coming home late, but even then, that wouldn’t be enough to make him want to change her club and not pick her up from her apartment. She shrugged it off, placing her phone back into her purse, and removing the napkin from her lap. She grabbed her coffee and bags, before heading out of the coffee shop.

Hela moved to follow her, but a hand on hers stopped her. “She’s leaving, shouldn’t we follow her?”

“No. I think it’s time that we take our leave.” Loki replied, standing suddenly and tugging her hand. “Stay close to me. Keep your head down.” Hela didn’t stop to question him. They left the coffee shop in a hurry, Loki’s long strides forcing Hela to basically run to keep up. It was hard to ignore the footsteps that followed them out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's an asshole and Hela is a young teen girl with a lot of teen girl feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. It's really more of a segue into the next, where there's gonna be a little "bow chicka wow wow". If you know what I mean. That will probably be posted within the next week or two. But don't quote me on it. Anyways here's the update and enjooooooooyyyyyy

                “There she is, my lady of the night.” Toni smiled as she felt Thor’s arms wrap around her waist, and a warm, soft kiss was placed on her cheek. The woman hummed in pleasure, leaning back into the warm embrace. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

                “Thank you, I wanted to impress you as best I could.” Toni said as she turned around, leaning against the bannister of the staircase, which lead down into the restaurant below. It was one of the many that Thor owned. It was extremely elegant, and it was one of Toni’s favorites. But he knew that already.

                “Oh darling, simply by existing you take my breath away.” Thor said, kissing her fully, but only long enough to leave Toni wanting more.  The woman followed him as he pulled away, pouting slightly as he did. He grinned wide, kissing her on the forehead. “Shall we?”

                Toni nodded, linking her arm with Thor’s as they descended down the stairs. They were seated quickly, and Thor ordered Toni’s favorite bottle of wine.

                “So, sir, you said that there are some matters of business that you would like to discuss with me?” The brunette inquired, having helped herself to a few sips of wine. Thor nodded, setting his own glass down, which was already half empty.

                “Yes, I do.” He said, his tone becoming serious. “Rumor has it that Loki has been sending some of his men into my territory to try and get information out of some of my people.” He raised his glass to his lips, watching Toni’s face carefully. “I’ve also been told his left hand lass came in to your club, and even spoke to you.”

                Toni’s breathing stopped completely. She stared down at her drink, trying to think of a way to defend herself. She needed to find out how much he knew, if her face hadn’t already given her away.

                “Yeah, Hela, right? Strange little girl. Way too mature for her age.” Toni tried to keep her voice stable, but it was difficult under his accusing stare.

                “What did she say to you?”

                “She asked if I knew you personally, how often I saw you, if I knew who her boss was.” She told him, careful with her words. “She said you’ve been causing him some problems?”

                “Yes, Loki and I have a very complicated relationship. But that’s not what we’re discussing here, is it?” Thor’s smile tightened, and he leaned forward onto the table. Toni leaned back, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. It wasn’t much. She looked around for the waiter, but Thor had already taken care of that when she wasn’t looking. “What we are discussing, is what exactly you said to Hela.”

                Toni opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her mouth was too dry to even try and wet her lips. Thor’s smiled quickly turned into a demeaning scowl. “Come now Toni, you know you can tell me anything.”

                “I have, Thor. That’s what she asked me, and I answered honestly.” Toni’s voice quaked, and she quickly took a long sip of her drink. Thor nodded, appearing to accept her answer. The woman’s heartbeat slowed down a bit.  Thor called the waiter over, and he placed an order of food for them both. And another drink for Toni.

 

                “Hold still would you? You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be.” Hela said, bringing the cotton ball once again to the cut on Loki’s cheek. He hissed in pain, trying to pull away, but Hela held his head with her free hand, forcing him to her once more. “Stop it.”

                “It hurts damn it!” Loki said, happy when he finally felt the cotton ball removed from his skin. He pouted at Hela, but she was too busy attending to one of her own wounds. Her hands had been scraped up from one of the few falls she suffered during the fight with Thor’s men. They had somehow been alerted to the pair’s presence, which wasn’t a huge surprise to Hela. She had known from the moment it began this mission was way too risky, and that they were sure to get caught. All because Loki had some damn fascination with some stupid dancer! Really, this was not worth the blood they had just spilled.

                “Well maybe now you’ll stop chasing after tail and actually focus on the real issue: how are we going to handle Thor? He obviously knows now that we’ve been on his territory, and it seems pretty damn likely that he’s not going to take this lying down.” Hela inspected her own face, glad that there wasn’t a scratch on it. She glanced at Loki in the mirror, but he seemed lost in thought. “Hey, Loki! Did you hear a word I said?”

                “Yes, Hela, I did. And I’m wondering when you are going to wise up and realize that I have a plan to get back at Thor?” Loki asked, his voice harsh as he stood. His temples were pounding, and he had to hold them to keep the headache from getting worse. Hela crossed her arms across her chest and raised a brow. A pose Loki had come to both adore and hate.

                “And what plan is that, Loki? Because I am just absolutely dying to know.”

                “All in good time, Hela.” Loki winced when he put pressure on his left leg. He moved towards her, and he saw as Hela’s stance shifted, her arms dropping to her sides and her shoulders tensing. The man smiled, snaking his hand beneath her chin and tilting her eyes to meet his. “All in good time.”

                Hela tore her face away from Loki’s hand. “As your second in command, I deserve to know what you’re planning on doing Loki! Especially when it comes to things that involve the future of this group.”

                “And as my second in command, you should know that when I give you an order, it is to be followed, regardless of what it is. If I tell you jump, you ask ‘how high?’ If I tell you that that I will reveal to you what is going on later, you accept that as a viable answer, is that understood?” Loki’s face was only inches away from Hela’s, but the young girl refused to back down. Not yet.

                “Yes, sir.” Hela said, resisting the urge to spit in the man’s face, before skulking off towards her room. She couldn’t wait until she was finally running this damn outfit.

 

                “Careful love, don’t want you tripping on the steps.” Thor said, chuckling as Toni drunkenly stumbled over herself. She giggled, stumbling into the man’s arms. Thor caught her, lifting her bridal style. “Woah there, are you alright?”

                “Oh yeah, sorry, weak ankles.” She smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck. Thor hummed, walking to the car as Toni twirled some of Thor’s hair between her fingers, eyes feeling heavy. She wished she had paced herself, but she had been so nervous at dinner that she had forgotten to watch herself. It was too late now; she just had to hope that Thor wouldn’t question her more on the Loki situation.

                “We’ll be home soon darling. Just try and stay awake for the car ride at least? Our night isn’t finished just yet.” Thor said as he placed the woman in the passenger seat, reaching over and buckling her seat belt for her. She took her chance to place a quick peck on his neck, and he smiled, before returning it with a kiss of his own. Toni tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss, but he pulled away before she could. “Ah, not yet. Save that for when we get to the bedroom.”

                Toni’s lips set into a firm pout, and she completed the look with a signature arm cross. Thor simply laughed, closing the door and getting in behind the wheel. Toni just stared out the window, watching the city lights pass by quickly as Thor ignored most of the traffic laws. The woman sat there quietly, her drunk mind reeling as she tried to focus on something that wasn’t right now, that wasn’t Loki. Nothing was able to distract her.

 

                “Toni?” The woman in question looked up, seeing Thor still lying in bed. She was trying to sneak out before he had woken up, but she saw she was unsuccessful. Or maybe he just hadn’t been sleeping. They had returned to Thor’s compound, as promised, and she was currently trying to dress herself with the extra clothes Thor kept stashed away for her, not all of them being her own. She made her way across the cool hardwood flooring, keeping her mind occupied from the man in front of her, if only for a moment.

                “I want you to promise me something,” Thor started, sitting up a little more, and Toni tried to keep her eyes locked on his face, not on his tattoo and scar covered torso. It was more difficult than it seemed. “I want you to promise me that you won’t speak to Hela, or anyone associated with Loki again, and that if you discover that you are, you’ll cut off all connections to them, and tell me.”

                Toni nodded, dropping her eyes to the white bed sheets, and she visibly flinched when she saw them move.

                “I want more than just a nod, Antonia. I want you to tell me that you will do as I have asked of you.” Thor moved himself so that he was now kneeling in front of Toni, looking down on her. She locked her eyes on the wing tattoo that was nestled among many others on his left wrist, before it came up and ensnared itself in her hair, pulling her head down, and forcing the rest of her down, until she was on her knees, head cocked up towards Thor, who seemed unfazed by the act. “Say you will.”

                “I will!” Toni said, looking up at the man. He pulled harder, and the woman thought he was about to rip her hair out of her scalp. But instead he just threw her down to the floor. Toni hit her head hard enough for her to see stars, but she knew better than to lie around and wait for the next round. She quickly grabbed a shirt from off the floor, and booked it for the door. She nearly knocked over one of the cleaning staff, who began to yell at her in some foreign language.

                She kept running until she reached the downstairs bathroom, locking herself inside of it. She broke down crying, but kept it silent. She didn’t need anyone hearing her. She could still hear Thor upstairs, shouting at the staff to clean up the mess in the bedroom, and get his breakfast on the table by the time he got out the shower. Toni remained where she was, until she was sure it was safe. She put on the shirt, and tiptoed her way out of the house. She didn’t have shoes, but that wasn’t an issue. She would just get one of the drivers to take her straight home. They were always available.

                The driver didn’t even need directions; he had made the trip plenty of times. He also didn’t bother making small talk; Toni obviously wasn’t up for it. She just curled up in the backseat of the car, holding back tears. She refused to cry in front of others. It showed weakness, and that was something that Thor had taken out of her. He took it out of everyone, but she had gotten the special treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Toni defies everything she knows in the pursuit of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some down and dirty sex that took me like a good month to write?
> 
> Next part is gonna be a while. But will involve Hela. Because I love my sweet bby. 
> 
> Alright now go read it ya freaks <3

                “My boss says I can’t speak with you.”

                “Do you always do what Thor tells you? I never knew you were such a goodie two shoes.”

                Toni glowered at Hela’s reflection in the mirror. They were once more in Toni’s dressing room, a bit cleaner than it was last time. But not by much. Toni pretended to dig around in her vanity, but Hela wasn’t buying it.

                “Come on Toni, I thought we were friends?” Hela said. “Plus, I know a certain, gentleman, who is just dying to see you again.”

                The older woman hesitated, eyes flashing upward to meet Hela’s in the mirror once again. How badly Toni wanted to smack that smug little smirk off the girl’s face. But Toni was already caught, there was nothing more that she could do. The idea of seeing Loki again- it was all too tempting. But she knew that the wrath of Thor if he found out, or worse yet, Steve...

                “It can’t be a free visit.” Toni finally spoke, fingers tightening around a tube of lipstick. “He would need to meet me on neutral ground. And only he could be there. None of his body guards. And certainly not you.”

                Hela listened to the offer, her teeth grinding at the thought of Loki being left alone with this woman, who could easily be luring her boss into a trap; but Loki always got what he wanted. No matter what. She let out a low hiss, before giving her answer. “Fine.”

                Toni did her best to hide a smile. They made the arrangements there: what time, what place, what price. All of it was to be followed to a T, if Toni caught wind of anything different, she would bolt. But it wasn’t like she could really go to anyone; so besides Loki being a little blue balled and pissy, the threat was mild. At least on Hela’s part.

                “Tell Loki I expect payment before the appointment. Otherwise the deal is off.” Toni stated, and Hela nodded in confirmation. Satisfied, the women shook hands, and Hela took off, making sure to sneak out the back way, so that she would not be easily spotted.

                _Deal’s on. I’ll send you the details when I get back. -Hela_

 _Perfect. Thank you, love. Oh, and Hela? Pick up some milk on the way back. We’re all out at the house._ _-Loki_

_You’re truly ridiculous. -Hela_

                Toni looked around the small room she had chosen for the occasion, a queen size mattress, a bottle of champagne on ice, candles lit, the room smelling of lavender. It was a truly beautiful sight, and she was quite proud. She checked her appearance once more in the mirror, making sure there wasn’t a hair out of place, her lipstick perfect, mascara flake free, and boobs, well, almost in her bra. She had chosen a short, deep red dress, and high black strappy heels. She looked like a stripper. But a classy stripper.

                She glanced at the analog clock on the nightstand, which read 10:07. Loki was supposed to arrive at 10:15, which left her a few minutes to mentally prepare herself. She had told Steve that she had picked up a new client, and that she would be home late. He told her he would be waiting up. She hoped that this meeting with Loki wouldn’t take long. She wanted him to do his business and get it over with. There was no need for idle chit chat or flirtation. He comes, he fucks, he leaves. That’s what they all do, and she knew Loki would be no different.

                A knock at the door pulled Toni from her thoughts, and she moved slowly to the door, not wanting to seem too eager. She checked the peep hole, and her heart caught in her throat. Loki stood outside, smiling as he stared right into the peep hole, meeting her eyes.

The woman opened the door, composing herself as she did. Loki grinned wide when he saw her, and Toni had to resist the urge to match it with her own.

“My, you look even lovelier than I expected.” The man said, making Toni blush. She dipped her chin, stepping aside so he could come inside. Loki took the invitation, admiring the room around him. He stopped at the bottle of champagne, a smile tugging at his lips. “May I pour you a glass?”

“I would prefer you didn’t. I would really just like to get this meeting over with, if you don’t mind.” Toni kept her tone cool, leaning against the wall as she spoke. Loki politely ignored her request, grabbing two glasses from under the cart and setting it atop, proceeding to pop the cork off the bottle of champagne with ease.

He poured the bubbly liquid into the glass, filling it halfway before moving onto the next, and setting the bottle back on ice. He grabbed the glasses, one in each hand, and gave one to Toni. She accepted it, biting her lip slightly. “No reason to be so nervous. Come, sit with me. I would like to get to know the girl I’m about to screw.” Loki said as he sat down, patting the space beside him on the bed.

“Hmph, I would be careful with this champagne if I was you. Even if you get whiskey dick, I’m still charging.” Toni retorted, and Loki laughed heartily. It was a genuine sound, and Toni couldn’t keep herself from letting out a small laugh herself. She sat down next to Loki, who raised his glass in a toast.

“Cheers, to new relationships.” He smiled. Toni gave him a sideways glance as her glass joined his.

“Relationships? I figured this would be a one-time deal for us.” The woman took a small sip of her drink, enjoying the taste. “Especially since, you know, Thor could have my head for simply even being near you.” She licked her lips, her nerves beginning to rise again. Loki placed a hand on her knee.

“Well, Hela could have mine for being here with you.”

Toni’s eyes drifted first to the hand, and then to Loki’s eyes. She never realized how green they were. Truly mesmerizing. “Oh really?”

“Yes, I’m afraid that girl has much more power in this business than she knows. She is my second in command, but if she wanted, she could easily take me down.” Loki said, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, but never passing too far. Whether he was teasing her, or just being a gentleman, she wasn’t sure yet.

“Wow. I knew Hela was ruthless, but I never thought she had the capacity to turn on you.” Toni took another sip of her champagne, swirling it slightly. “Steve though, he could.”

“Ah yes, Steve. He’s the big blond right? One with all the muscles, tends to steal a lot of your time?” Loki asked, moving his hand to Toni’s hair, pushing a stray lock back behind her ear.

“Yeah.” Toni said, pressing her lips together. “You know; we really shouldn’t discuss work. We shouldn’t be discussing things at all.” The woman set her glass down, turning towards him and tracing the neckline of her dress with her finger, trying to draw his attention elsewhere.

“You’re right, we shouldn’t be.” Loki set his glass down next to hers, leaning forward. His breath was hot on Toni’s ear, but she felt chills going down her spine. “Cold, love?”

“Not at all.” The woman said, but retaliated with a light kiss on his neck, her lips barely grazing his skin. Loki turned his face to hers, eyes meeting for a split second, before his lips found hers, gently, but full of passion. Toni pulled him in by his collar, deepening the kiss. They fell back into the bed, shifting so that Toni’s head was now near the pillows. Loki pushed her dress up her thighs, making small circles with his fingers. He moved them beneath the hem of her panties, his thumb finding its way to her clit and pressing hard.

Toni gasped, her lips separating from his as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. He continued to pleasure her, moving his lips to her neck as his thumb entered her. He bit hard on her neck, before his tongue languidly dragged over the spot, as if apologizing for it, only to do it again. Loki switched back to her clit, and moved again to her lips, listening to her gasp beneath him. He felt her hand slide down his body, taking his and moving his hand, leading him around her clit, swirling and brushing against her pussy. Loki smiled into the kiss, following her lead, and once she felt he got the hang of it she moved her hand to his cock, which was already beginning to tent his dress pants.

“Mm, someone is excited.” Toni said, and Loki responded with a low growl, rolling over so that she was now on top. The woman leaned back down, biting his lip hard enough for him to pull her hair, forcing her back and exposing her slender neck. Toni moaned in pleasure, her breathing hitching once Loki’s lips once more found her neck. Her hips rocked against his, legs widening to allow him to get closer. He could feel the heat burning between her legs. She began to work on his shirt, fingers frantically trying to undo the buttons that kept his skin from hers. He stopped his onslaught to turn to her dress, looking at her as he moved the straps off her shoulders.

“How much do you care about this dress?” He asked, and Toni grinned, laughing breathlessly.

“With the amount I’m getting out of you, I can buy fifteen of these dresses.”

Loki smirked, and ripped the fabric down the middle. Toni looked at him in utter shock, partly because she didn’t think that was what he was about to do, and partly because it was a rather thick dress. “Good.” He said, throwing the fabric to the floor and her bra along with it.

“My, you’re quite strong. How much do you lift? Two Helas?” Toni said, but immediately regretted it when Loki suddenly grabbed her by her hips, and lifted her straight up, settling her legs on his shoulders. He grinned up at her, and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“More like two of you, darling.” Loki teased back, kissing her through the fabric. Toni shuddered at the sensation. He twisted his torso, throwing her down on the bed and pushing her legs back, which were still up on his shoulders. Toni secretly thanked her private yoga instructor for those extra lessons.

“Are you ready for me, love? Or should I continue to use you?” His lips ghosted along her body, teasing her nipples and biting down, tugging on her and lifting her with him. She struggled to catch her breath, his name escaping her lips as her fingers again found his hair. He flicked his tongue around her bud, and she tugged harder, not wanting him to stop. Good lord her head would not stop spinning. He moved to the other breast, doing the same thing he had done, but was sure to give her other breast some more attention as well, using his thumb and fingers to pleasure her again. He listened as she whispered his name over and over again, with the occasional curse strewn in there as well.

Loki lifted himself from her breast, his body growing restless, and his need for her growing stronger. Toni looked up at him, curious as to why he stopped. “Do you have an answer for me yet?”

“Nope. Now take off your pants so I can blow you.” Toni said unabashedly, pushing the man forward and beginning to work on his pants.

Loki laughed as he fell backwards onto the bed, but his laughter quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when her lips met his cock, already slick from precum. She glided up his shaft, stopping a moment just before she reached the tip, and pressing her tongue against his shaft, listening to him groan in pleasure as she swirled around him, and then took him in completely. Loki could barely catch his breath, gripping her hair and holding her down on him a moment, and Toni just continued her assault with her tongue. Curious, she closed her jaw a bit, allowing her teeth to glide up him, and she was pleasantly surprised to hear him gasping again.

“Careful Toni, keep that up and I might cum before you’re ready.” Said Loki, half-threatening.

“Oh? Are you close already? My, I thought you would last at least a little longer.” Toni teased, before dipping back down. She brought one hand up to jack him off as she continued, and the other she used to play with his balls. Loki just laid back and enjoyed it all, doing his best not to come. But my god, the way she went down on him was, literally breath taking.

Toni’s focus was completely on him, and trying to make him cum. Or at least get him close. They had enough time that round two would be an obvious thing, but she would love to see the look of embarrassment on his face when he finally got inside of her and then suddenly came.

But Loki wasn’t about to let that happen. He allowed her to go down one last time, and then pulled her off of him, pleased with the look of annoyance she wore. “Would you like to provide the condom or should I?”

“I’ve got it.” Toni said, grabbing her handbag and pulling out two packs of condoms. One magnums, one regular Trojans. She took one look at Loki, and put back the magnums.  He gave her a look of disbelief, and she laughed.

“Unless you want me to bust through those condoms, you better get the magnums back out.”

“My goodness, aren’t we a little sure of ourselves?” Toni said, but pulled out the magnums again, grabbing one and opening it carefully.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing to his large cock. “I believe I have every right to be, don’t you?”

She went back to where he was laying, and straddled him, putting the condom on and making sure it was correct. And before Loki could say anything, she lowered herself down onto him, gasping at how much he filled her.

“Think you can handle it?” Loki chided, and Toni smiled down at him, beginning to rock her hips.

“Trust me darling, I’ve handled much bigger.” She winked, moving against him as they tried to find a rhythm. They finally found one, and Toni immediately was in utter bliss. Loki knew what he was doing, which was refreshing for her. It was rare that one of her clients could handle themselves, especially when she was on top. She began to pick up the pace, close to her climax, but Loki had much longer to go. She moved up and down him as quickly as she could, doing her best to keep him inside of her, and Loki was doing his best to hold off until she finished. A few moments later, she felt herself orgasm, tightening around him, her hands on either side of his head as she tried to keep her balance. She slowed herself down for a moment, but it wasn’t long before Loki grabbed her hips and rocked her against him, leaning up so he could press his body against hers. She draped her arms around his neck, once more joining in on the rhythm, much slower this time. Loki kissed her, moving his tongue inside of her mouth, bringing him even closer to her. She put one hand in his hair, the other digging into his shoulder as he began to pick up speed. She smiled into the kiss as he came inside of her, pulling her hips down onto him, their gasps mixing together until fading out altogether.

Toni moved off of him, trying to catch her breath, while Loki took care of the condom. He did his best to hide how difficult it was for him to function.

“My god, I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve had in a while.” Toni breathed, wiping some sweat from her forehead. “Or ever.”

“Well, that just means I’ll have to do better next time. You know, just so you can be sure.” Loki smirked, kissing Toni on the cheek, before laying back. “Would you like a drink?”

“Mmhm.”

Loki got up and got them both a glass of champagne, before settling down on the bed. “I must say, Ms. Stark, you were definitely worth the trouble.”

Toni laughed, “Oh honey, you haven’t seen anything yet.” She said, clinking their glasses together before moving in for another kiss.

 

                “And you’re sure I can’t convince you to come join my side?”

                “Mm, well maybe, if you keep fucking me like that.”

                “Well that I can do.”

                Toni giggled as Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her face. He finally released her from his torrent of affection, but Toni kept close, resting her chin upon his chest and looking up at him. The man smiled, running his hand over her hair and watching her sigh in content, her eyes closing and a small smile tugging at her soft pink lips.

                They were still in the hotel room, basking in their afterglow. It was still early enough that Steve wouldn’t be calling her up, but she knew that the love affair would have to be ended soon. She would have to return to her apartment, and face reality soon enough. But one more hour in this bliss was all she could ask for.

                “I want to see you again.”

                Toni looked up at her new-found lover, her eyebrows furrowing together. Loki couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. “What?”

                “I want to see-“

                “I heard what you said,” The woman sat up, pulling the sheet close to her, obscuring his view of her body. “I want to know what could possibly be going through your head that you think we could possibly see each other again?”

                “Wow, one minute you’re saying you don’t want to stop, now you’re saying you don’t want to go again?” Loki sat up as well, lazily caressing Toni’s color bone with his finger. “You’re quite a confusing woman, Ms. Stark.”

                Toni pushed his hand away, scowling furiously. “And you’re just confused, Loki. Thor could have my head for this, and you’re asking me to risk it all again just so you can get some? Who the hell do you think you are?”

                “I think, I am Loki Laufeyson, one of the best lovers to ever come into existence, and someone who has a very good offer to make, if you would allow me the pleasure of sharing it with you.” Loki shifted forward, placing a soft kiss on Toni’s lips, trying to get some sort of response. But Toni was a very stubborn woman.

                “You really are too sure of yourself. That’s a really bad habit, you should try to break it.” Toni growled, grabbing his shirt off the floor nearby and pulling it on. Loki tried to pull her back into bed, but she immediately pulled away from him. She walked over to the cart, pouring herself a glass of champagne and downing it rather quickly. She poured herself another one before speaking again, “What offer?”

                “I pay you off. Keep you from sleeping with anyone outside of me and your higher ups. In return, you make an effort to see me at least once a week. And at least once a month for dinner.” Loki spoke quickly, standing as he did and making his way over to the cart as well. He poured himself a glass of champagne, but unlike Toni, he lightly sipped at his.

                “Steve would never buy it.” Toni shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment. “He would know something was up, and do everything in his power to stop it.”

                “Well tell me how I can make it seem more real.” The man’s voice dropped to a slight murmur, and he snuck his finger beneath Toni’s chin, tilting it so that her eyes met his. “I need to see you again, Toni. And I need to know you want to see me again too.”

                Toni was speechless. Loki was begging to see her again. No man had ever begged to see her again before. No one. She tried to find some hint of deception, some sign that Loki was pulling her leg, that in one moment Loki would pull away from her and start laughing, tell her to get dressed and go home; he was only joking. She couldn’t find any.

                “I- I need some time to think this over.” Toni said, dropping her eyes and once more pushing his hand away; a little more resentfully this time.

Loki smiled softly, kissing her forehead. “I understand, love.” He moved away from her, going to collect his things from off the floor. Toni moved to help him, removing his shirt and going to her bag, pulling out an outfit that she had packed so she wouldn’t have to leave in the dress. And she was glad she did, considering the tattered mess that lay on the floor. She laughed, shaking her head, and shrugged on a tee shirt with some jeans. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

“Would you like me to call a ride for you?”

“No, I’ll be okay. Plus, it would be easier for me to walk a few blocks and call a cab, just in case.” Toni sighed, reaching up to gently tug at his long locks. He sighed with pleasure, his grip tightening around her and his hand threatening to slip into her jeans. “Easy there, tiger; your time with me is almost up.”

“Hah, I beg to differ, Toni.” He turned her around, pushing her up against the desk and kissing her hard. She could barely comprehend what was happening by the time he pulled away, breathing heavy, and eyes dark with desire. He leaned in close, speaking into her ear. “I think our time has just begun.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to hold you guys over as I try to bridge the gap between different chapters. Hopefully before summer's end I'll get at least to chapter 10. And I apologize for that now.

                Hela stuffed her head back under her pillow at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Slepnir entered, careful to make sure that Hela was clothed, and not screaming at him to get out. Seeing the lump beneath the blankets, he smiled to himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Hela pretended to still be asleep.

                Slepnir wasn’t buying it. He looked at his watch, and seeing that the required two minutes had passed, he proceeded with his routine wakeup call for Hela. The silver haired gunman turned to the lump of human, and pulled back the covers. causing the young girl beneath to groan in protest, reaching around for her blanket. She felt the fabric of Slepnir’s jacket, and peeked her head out, glaring harshly at him. He flashed her a grin, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

 _Time to get up._ He signed.

“Five more minutes.” Hela mumbled.

Slepnir rolled his eyes, and tapped her on the shoulder. The young girl refused to reveal herself. Slepnir got his arms underneath her, and threw her over his shoulder, trapping her legs so that she couldn’t kick him. That didn’t stop her from cursing his name from there to the seventh layer of hell. He just shook his head and laughed, making his way carefully down the stairs.

The smell of breakfast cooking floated over to the pair, and Slepnir felt his mouth beginning to water. He walked in, finding Fenrir working hard at the stove, three plates set out on the island behind him. Slepnir set Hela down in a seat at the island. He smiled brightly at her. She just focused on trying to smooth out her bedhead.

“Hey you two.” Fenrir said, keeping his focus on his food. He was wearing his favorite apron, the one that read, _Fuck the cook_ , a little Christmas present from the group. “You guys get a good night’s sleep?”

“I would have, had it not been for you keeping me up with one of your little ‘friends’.” Hela growled, looking at the plates. “Who appears to not be joining us for breakfast.” She frowned. “And it seems neither will Loki?”

“Nah, he had to head out early.” Fenrir shrugged. He began to load up the plates with food. “He’ll be back for dinner.”

“Oh really? And I’m sure he’ll be stopping by Ms. Stark’s for dessert?” Hela asked. She pushed the plate of food away from her. “I’m not hungry.”

Slepnir pushed the food back to her, scowling at her. _Bull. Eat._ _We have a lot to do today._ He signed to her.

Hela rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. There was no sense in arguing further. She cut up a piece of pancake, stabbing it angrily. “I don’t see why he has to spend so much time with her. He does have a mob ring to run.”

“Hela, drop it. Loki’s sex life doesn’t concern you.” Fenrir said. He took a seat across from the pair. “Jesus Christ, you in love with him or something?”

Hela’s eyes widened, and Slepnir was quick to remove all silverware from her reach. “How dare you! I am his second in command, and as his second in command I remain free from all personal relationships. A standard that he himself should be holding himself to.”

Fenrir rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Hela, you’re sixteen. Pretty sure you haven’t even kissed a boy, let alone slept with one, so I don’t want to hear that you’re not gonna get involved with some shmuck down the road.” He said between bites of food. “Maybe sooner.”

Slepnir felt Fenrir’s gaze on him, and he immediately ducked his head, blushing furiously. He just began to stuff his face, allowing Hela to be the voice of retaliation. She glared, picking up her pancake and throwing it at Fenrir. The man was quick to dodge it.

“Really, Hela? I slave all morning over a hot stove,” He picked up the discarded pancake, touching it to his face as a mock hankie. “And this is the thanks I get? You break my heart!” He cried, pretending to blow his nose and instead throwing the pancake directly at Hela’s face. Slepnir caught it before it hit her, and threw it in the garbage.

 _Enough, you two. I would like to enjoy my breakfast in peace._ The silver-haired man signed quickly. Hela and Fenrir shared one final glare, before returning back to their meals.

“So, any big plans for today?” Fenrir finally broke the silence a few minutes later. Hela answered with a shrug.

“Loki just wants me to go interrogate a couple people, handle some of the businesses that are having some trouble, but nothing too big. Why?”

“Oh, no reason, I was just thinking we could maybe go visit the J-man today.” Fenrir suggested, and couldn’t help but grin at how quickly Hela’s face lit up. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Definitely! I’ll try and get done with everything as soon as possible. Do you think we can go get dinner with him? It’s been so long since we sat down to a nice family meal together.” Hela said, speaking excitedly; she was practically jumping out of her seat.

“Yeah, I’ll try and make something up before we go. Poor guy’s gotta be sick of hospital food by now.” Fenrir said, taking another bite of bacon. “We’ll make it a big surprise. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see us. I’ll try and get Loki in on it too.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Hela smiled, and went back to her meal, a smile plastered on her face the whole time.

 

 “Hey Jormund, how’re you feeling?”

The young boy looked up from where he laid in bed, his large glasses slipping down his nose a bit. “Oh, hello Tracey! I’m well, thank you. And how are you on this lovely morning?”

The nurse smiled as she wheeled in a cart of breakfast food: pancakes, a side of hashbrowns, and some fresh fruit, with extra cantaloupe, and a glass of orange juice. “I’m well, Jormund, thank you for asking. You’re always so polite.” She said. She out the tray of food carefully by the boy’s beside. “And I must say, you are by far my favorite patient.”

Jormund beamed, before looking over at his large array of food. “This all looks delicious! And smells delicious as well.” He picked up his fork and began to eat, cutting up the pancakes with his fork. It was too hard for him to try and hold the knife as well.

The nurse smiled, and patted Jormund gently on the shoulder. She began to check his vitals, looking over his chart and marking any changes. Not that there were many. Jormund had been a patient at New Eden Hospital for five years. And being that he was going on thirteen, he hadn’t had the chance to experience much outside of the hospital. But the nurses and doctors did their best to keep him as happy as possible. And the frequent visits from his family made it much more bearable as well.

“So, Tracey, any big plans for the weekend?” Jormund asked between bites of pancake. The older woman shook her head.

“’Fraid not. Gonna be another late night with the patients again. Not that I mind too much.” Tracey said. She checked Jormund’s notes, and masked her frown with ease. Still no change in his condition, but the way she saw it, no change was still positive.

                A knock at the door removed the pretty nurse from her thoughts, and she smiled politely to Fenrir and Hela, who returned the gesture. Both of them held a different game in their hands: Fenrir had scategories, and Hela had Risk. The games were always different each visit. Jormund learned them much too quickly, and grew bored after the first few rounds. Tracey wondered how many re-matches had been declared but never fulfilled.

                “Morning Tracey, how’s the big man doing?” Fenrir asked. He and his sister placed their games down on one of the chairs, and hugged their brother hello.

                “Same as before!” Tracey said. She placed the chart back on the end of the bed, and excused herself, saying that she had to check up on some other patients on her round. Once the woman had left, Hela closed the door behind her.

                “How’s the food today Jor?” Fenrir asked. He playfully stole a bite of food, and Hela scowled.

                “Same as always. Good, but not as good as yours.” Jormund said. He placed another bite of pancake in his mouth, chewing it slowly. “I really miss homecooked meals.”

                “Well, you’ll be home soon enough bud!” Fenrir patted Jormund gently on the shoulder, before nodding towards the games that he and Hela had brought. “Now what do you say we break out one of these bad boys and have ourselves a little fun?”


End file.
